


Tummy Ache

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's really short, M/M, and fluffy, hajoon and dojoon are just mentioned, idk what else to tag lol, it's mostly jaehyung focused, the older boys are soft for their maknae, there isn't really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Jaehyung knew he should stop eating, but he'd made a promise, and he refused to break it.





	Tummy Ache

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a short little fluffy thing, because I was watching The Rose videos and got the idea. Based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGg5vqR9uic
> 
> Hope you like ^.^

Jaehyung knew he’d reached his limit a little after eating half of the food in the plate. He knew his body, and he could tell it was begging for him to stop. He’d made the mistake of testing his limits once, when it came to eating spicy food, and it had been enough to teach him a lifelong lesson: listen to your body, if it’s telling you to stop you should definitely stop.

Now, though, he couldn’t exactly follow his own advice. They were filming, and this was something they’d gotten through a lot of effort, both from them and the fans. He’d made a promise. He didn’t know what, exactly, he had had in mind when he made that promise, but the fact was that he did promise, and he wasn’t about to break that.

So he forced himself. He could hear his band mates around him, joking around and laughing. He didn’t join them. His stomach seemed to be starting a revolution, and he knew he had to focus on keeping it calm at least for a little longer. So he stuffed his face with whipped cream and let the others laugh. He laughed too, although there were tears in his eyes and he felt like dying. And then there was a hand on his. Woosung’s hand came to his face, helping him wipe the tears away, and the older’s other hand squeezed Jaehyung’s.

“You can stop, Jae. It’s ok.”

It was whispered so softly, Jaehyung knew not even Hajoon, who was sitting right next to Woosung, had heard. He nodded his head, looking once again for the whipped cream. Was it a good idea to shove that much sugar and grease down his throat when he already felt like throwing up? Probably not. Did he care? Hell no, not at the moment. At the moment he just wanted to feel his own tongue and lips again.

 

To Jaehyung’s relief, they soon wrapped up the filming. He was sweaty and his eyes were teary. His mouth was on fire and he felt the food in his stomach bubbling like acid. It wasn’t a nice feeling. Once they finished everything and thanked the staff, their manager took them outside and into the van, and Jaehyung sighed in relief once more.

His relief lasted about five minutes. As soon as their van turned for the first time, Jaehyung felt a pang of pain in his stomach. He almost groaned, but remembered where he was in time and muffled it, pretending it was a cough. No one seemed to notice. He breathed in deeply. Another pang. He bit his lip. Fuck, his stomach was hurting so much.

Jaehyung tried to avoid making too many faces, not wanting his hyungs to notice his problem. He didn’t want them to worry or to think he was a baby for getting a stomach ache from eating spicy food. So he tried to keep his expressions under control. It was hard, though. His stomach really was hurting a lot, and pressing his hands against it was only doing so much.

He managed to avoid being noticed for about ten minutes. Then a particularly painful wave hit him and he whimpered, curling tighter around himself. When he managed to straighten up again, there were three pairs of eyes on him.

“Uhn…”

He started. Woosung frowned.

“Jae, why didn’t you tell us you had a tummy ache?”

Tummy ache. Even the words sounded ridiculous. Jaehyung shook his head and put his hands on his side, trying to look relaxed. He knew his face was covered in sweat, but he refused to admit to being weak.

“I’m ok, hyung.”

He said, trying not to grimace. Woosung rolled his eyes.

“Come here.”

He said, then pulled Jaehyung until the younger was lying on his lap. It was a bit ridiculous. Jaehyung was several inches taller than Woosung, and the car was small. Jaehyung blushed. Woosung’s hand slipped under his shirt and started massaging his stomach. Jaehyung sighed in relief involuntarily. It felt good. Woosung’s hands were warm and helped soothe the pain. Then he noticed the situation and blushed harder.

“Hyung…”

He whined, trying to get up. Dojoon was the one to shush him.

“Just let Sammy do it, Jae. It’ll help you.”

Jaehyung pouted. He didn’t want to have his tummy rubbed as if he was a baby. He preferred to be in pain.

Ignoring his hyungs, he got up. His body reacted immediately and Jaehyung doubled over, whining. A hand pulled his wrist. He looked up, eyes teary. Woosung sighed and pulled him down once again. This time Jaehyung didn’t resist it.

“Close your eyes and relax, Jae. Try to sleep. Hyung’ll wake you up when we get to the dorms, ok?”

Jaehyung finally accepted his destiny and nodded. He closed his eyes and focused on the relief Woosung’s hand on his tummy brought. A while later he was asleep.

 

Jaehyung woke up to someone shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes. His stomach wasn’t hurting anymore, and the van wasn’t moving. He sat up, coming face to face with a smiling Woosung.

“Hey. Feeling better?”

Jaehyung blushed, but nodded.

“Thank you, hyung.”

He said. Woosung smiled.

“No problem. Now let’s go. Dojoon and Hajoon have already gone inside.”

Jaehyung got up and the two of them entered the building.

The younger felt embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten a stomach ache from eating spicy food and had to have his tummy rubbed by his hyung. By Woosung, specifically, which was way worse than having Hajoon or Dojoon do it.

“Jae. I can hear you thinking from here.”

Jaehyung looked up, startled. Woosung smiled at him softly. He blushed.

“Sorry, hyung…”

Woosung sighed.

“C’mon, I can tell you’re beating yourself up about what happened. It’s no big deal, Jae. These things happen.”

Jaehyung pouted.

“I had to have you rubbing my stomach, hyung. It’s embarrassing.”

Woosung chuckled.

“I’m your friend and your hyung, Jae. It’s what I’m here for. Plus, your tummy is really soft. I didn’t mind doing it for you.”

This made Jaehyung blush for an entirely different reason, but Woosung was blushing a bit too, and Jaehyung smiled.

“Well, you can do that when I’m not sick, too.”

He risked. Woosung raised an eyebrow.

“Rub your tummy?”

Jaehyung shrugged.

“Or anything else you want.”

He said, and cringed. Why the fuck was he so bad at flirting? Oh god, could the ground just open up and swallow him whole, please?

Woosung snorted. Jaehyung felt his cheeks reddening even more.

“You’re adorable, did you know that?”

Asked the older. Jaehyung just whined and hid his face in his hands.

“Shut up, hyung.”

Woosung laughed again, then took the younger’s wrists.

“Come here, you big baby.”

And saying that he kissed Jaehyung on the lips.

The younger melted against him, embarrassment quickly forgotten, as he was too focused on the feeling of Woosung’s lips on his. God, he’d wanted to do this for so long…

As the parted, Woosung smiled. Jaehyung knew he was smiling too. The older chuckled.

“I think you have the softest lips a person could have.”

Said the older, blushing a bit, as if he hadn’t meant to say that. Not that it mattered, because Jaehyung was ten times redder.

“Shut up and kiss me, hyung.”

Woosung didn’t waste a minute obeying.

 

"Feeling better, Jae?"

Jaehyung nodded, blushing. Dojoon shook his head and laughed.

"Next time you're feeling sick just tell us. We're your hyungs, and we're here to help you. Ok?"

Jaehyung laughed softly, embarrassed.

"Ok, hyung."

The older's eyes moved to look at Jaehyung and Woosung's intertwined hands. He raised an eyebrow. Jaehyung blushed. At least Woosung was blushing too. Neither of them pulled their hands back.

Hajoon followed Dojoon's gaze and snorted.

"I think he just wanted Woosung hyung to kiss him better, hyung."

Dojoon snorted before laughing. Jaehyung hid his face in his free hand and Woosung whined by his side, but they were both smiling. At least they didn't have to hide anything.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Kudos and comments are appreciated ^.^


End file.
